


Blackhook

by NarutoNarwhalDaddy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoNarwhalDaddy/pseuds/NarutoNarwhalDaddy
Summary: Harry Hook is transported to another world. There he meets a werewolf named Jacob and his life is changed forever. Also posted on fanfiction.net.





	Blackhook

"What? How did I get here?" Harry looked around in wonder. He had never seen so many trees in his life. He was on the ground in the sand on a beach completely bordered by evergreens. Slowly, he picked himself up and brushed the sand off. He tried to recall the events that led him to this moment, but the last thing he remembered was being on the ship with Uma and the crew.

He looked around before choosing a random direction to walk. He walked a long ways before coming upon a group of boys around his age. They were all wearing sweats and were shirtless, despite the windy winter air. Harry let his eyes roam over their bodies for a moment, taking in their six-pack abs. Every single one of them was ripped. They all stood, silently evaluating each other before on of the boys stepped forward to approach Harry.

"Can we help you?" He asked. "You're on private land."

"I don't know how I got here." Harry told the boy.

"Where are you from?"

"Auradon." Harry lied, knowing that he wasn't on the Isle now, and not wanting to tell this stranger that he was off the Isle of the villains.

The boy furrowed his brow, but reached out a hand for Harry to shake. "Never heard of it." He told him. "But you really aren't supposed to be here."

Never heard of it? Harry was confused. Nevertheless, he grasped the offered hand, gasping as electricity shot through his body at the contact. The other boy pulled his hand back quickly, clearly affected, but said "I'm Jacob"

"Harry." Harry told him.

"Do you know where you're going from here, Harry?" Jacob asked him.

Harry shook his head, eyes not leaving Jacob's face. "I really don't know how I got here." He insisted.

Jacob turned to the boys behind them and nodded his head at them. They dispersed immediately, turning and walking away.

Harry felt a thrill go through him at the show of power. He had always had a thing for people in positions of power.

Jacob motioned for Harry to follow him. "Come on, I'll take you back to town."

Harry followed him into the trees, no longer concerned with his surroundings, his focus completely on the boy by his side.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Forks." Jacob told him. At Harry's look of confusion, he continued. "It's near Seattle? Washington?"

"Washington?" Harry echoed.

Jacob looked at him in disbelief. "United States?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "United States of Auradon."

Jacob shook his head, brow furrowed. "What? No, United States of America. What is Auradon?"

"That's where I'm from." Harry told him. "Auradon. I told you that."

Jacob chose to stay silent, trying to figure out what this stranger was talking about. He watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't deny that the other boy was hot, but he must be crazy.

"Where's your shirt?" Harry asked him.

Jacob laughed, "I run hot."

Harry grinned, "You've got that right." And threw a wink in the other boy's direction.

Jacob couldn't help but grin. "Is that right?"

"As if you didn't know. In my experience, only the people who know they're hot run around shirtless."

"Then what's your excuse for wearing a shirt?" Jacob asked him.

Harry stopped and waited for the other boy to slow and turn towards him. "I don't have to be." He said it like a challenge.

Jacob's eyes widened for a second before he recovered. "Is that right?" He took a step forward.

Harry took a step forward as well to meet him halfway and boldly placed a hand on Jacob's firm chest. He waited for Jacob to make the next move, and he wasn't disappointed. Jacob leaned forward to capture Harry's mouth with his own. Harry immediately deepened the kiss, tongues battling for dominance.

Finally, the need for air drew them apart. Jacob grinned. "Are you sure you don't want to come over, maybe rest for a while before trying to find your way back home?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Harry told him.

Jacob took Harry's hand in his own and they made their way through the woods to Jacob's house, interspersing their walk with kisses along the way.


End file.
